


Supernatural Books

by DaturaMoon



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: A place for my Supernatural works from long ago.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065947





	Supernatural Books

I'm slowly dusting off some old Supernatural fics and posting them here. For years they lived on my computer, why not post some. This is a work in progress, slow updates, and will contain many pairings for numerous characters. I will update tags as the book develops. I will also update this main page as I add content. 

This book contains 

Dean Winchester  
San Winchester  
Original female characters

Rating: Overall my works are Adult 18 + , if extra warnings are needed I will add them in the notes. 

You can also read anything posted here on Tumblr as well under: Amaaryllisfoxglove


End file.
